spellrix
by a human girl
Summary: the bladebreakers broke up and the former team mates are facing each other in the world championships again, but this time there are 2 new teams compeating and something's been off ever since they showed up... "The only thing i hate more than idiots are idiotic earthies." "Remind me, why are we protecting them, again?" "What does the word 'evil' really mean to you?"
1. another year, another championship

**HI!**

**So… I saw some beyblade episodes and remembered how mad I am at Kai, Max and Ray for ditching the team and decided they needed to be punished, and now that I have an FFN account, I can punish them.**

**The story takes place a year after the end of G-revolution.**

**My inspiration is the English fandub (by the youtuber 'geekyfandubs') for the song 'world's end' from code geass.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own code geass, the song mentioned, geekyfandubs, beyblade, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, bitchy attitude and eggbeater.**

**This is **_**NOT**_** a one shot, there **_**WILL**_** be more. *people start crying* Oh come on!**

_**WARNING:**_** this story contains A LOT of swearing, if you want to blame someone; blame my OC's dirty mouth. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 1: **_another year, another championship

"No"

"No? No to what?"

"After everything, they still don't get it"

"Get what? Even I can't tell what you rumble on about, Granny!"

"They should have understood this by now, Selestia"

"Understood what?!"

"The true meaning of deserving to live"

"Well what did you expect?! Earthies are idiots! Everyone knows _that!" _

"I suppose you're right. Still, I truly thought these four were different…"

"Well they're not! Geez Granny, where were you the last hundred years?!"

What you just read was a typical conversation between Selestia and her granny, Selestia hates earthies, her granny thought there was still hope for them, but after the earthies she believed in proved her dead wrong, she gave up and agreed with Selestia.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

"God dammit!" yelled the frustrated redhead.

Why was she mad? Easy. Her team just got to china to compete in the first round of the world beyblade championships, and she's already lost!

"Why's this place so damn big?!"

Fire Flame, captain of the spellrix circle, was lost.

Am I surprised? No. Fire has a terrible sense of direction; she couldn't find her way out of a paper bag (that doesn't mean she didn't try…)!

Her bad temper and dirty mouth didn't help the situation at all. I'd love to tell you what she said, but unfortunately, it would scar you for life.

Fire left the hotel to do some shopping, but not the kind of shopping a _normal _sixteen year old girl would do, she was looking for a shop that sells beyblade parts.

After about an hour she gave up and decided to ask for directions.

Did she walk up to a girl? No. Did she know he was a guy? No. Can you blame her? No. Did he look like a girl? Yes. Was he gay? Maybe.

"Which way's the hotel the beybladers competing in the world championships are staying in?" she asked, without saying 'hi' or 'please'.

"Why do you want to know?" answered the 'boy'.

"'Cause I'm fuckin' lost! There! I said it! Happy?!"

"You shouldn't say bad words"

"Why the fuck not?! Who the fuck said they're bad?! God?! How the fuck would a _human _know what gods will is?!"

"… So you're a beyblader?"

"What's it to you?"

"You shouldn't be so rude"

"You shouldn't be so damn annoying! Just tell me where the god damn hotel is!"

"… Around that corner over there"

"Oh… em…"

"Ok…"

"Thanks lady!" Fire started running in the direction of the corner.

The 'boy's' face went as red as Fire's T-shirt and jeans, "I'm a _**GUY**_!" 'he' yelled as she disappeared around the corner.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Fire groaned as she plopped (face first) onto her bed.

"Damn my idiotic non-existing sense of direction…"

Her best friend/team mate, Rapunzel Breeze, who she shared the room with, sighed.

"That's what you get for going out on your own" she scolded.

"You're not my mom, Rap" growled the red haired lump lying uselessly on the bed.

"I'm just sayin'…"

"Well don't" Fire reluctantly lifted her head off the pillow, took off her red ankle boots and tossed them in Rap's direction.

Rap managed to dodge the boots and take of her purple doll shoes… which she then through at Fire.

Pretty soon their little argument turned into a full scale pillow fight.

**LATER**

The two girls were lying on the feather covered floor, tired.

"Now _that _was fun" announced Fire, out of breath.

Rap was about to agree when a certain thought hit her like a meteor, making her sit up and blink in realization.

"Fire, how did you find your way back?" asked the purple haired girl.

"I asked for directions" answered Fire a-mater-a-factly.

"From who?"

"Dunno, I didn't ask what his name is"

"So it's a 'he'…"

"So?"

"Most of the beybladers competing are guys and the fans don't know where we're staying…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hangers for everyone!**

**Kai: Ok…**

**Me: So who do you think the 'boy' was?**

**Kai: Don't you already know?**

**Me: Yeah but **_**you**_** don't.**

**Kai: I have a hunch.**

**Me: I just had a great idea!**

**Kai: You're gonna kill yourself?**

**Me: I meant an idea to help me get reviews, asshole.**

**Kai: Let's hear it.**

**Me: The readers'll leave a review telling us who they think the 'boy' is and anyone who gets it right will be thanked in the next chapter!**

**Kai: *facepalms***

**Review **n.n (or I'll let Fire loose on you (hey, that rhymes!)…)


	2. the dragons

**Wassup?**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own beyblade, Mayu, Jane, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, twisted view of the world and eggbeater.**

**I'd like to thank my friend from school and my online friend 'queen of beyblade' for letting me use there OCs.**

**I'd also like to thank my beta reader (a.k.a my little brother) for helping me and I'm grateful to queen for reviewing. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 2: **_the dragons

Selestia smiled as she pushed open the classroom's neon purple door.

It was a strange room, the walls, ceiling and floor looked like the night's sky, with all the planets, stars, asteroids and galaxies, it seemed 3D and moving, there were no desks, just floating deep purple cushions seated in random places.

Selestia scanned the room, which was a very unusual thing for a prophesy fairy, or for any other magical being, to do.

Yes, Selestia, her granny and the class are prophesy fairies with wings and everything. Yes, magic _is_ real. And yes, 'earthy' is a nickname for 'human'.

A huge grin replaced Selestia's smile as she walked over to a girl sitting on a cushion at the front left of the classroom and slumped on a cushion to the right of the girl.

"So did you get it?" asked Selestia, eyes wide.

"Of course, they _are _my friends" answered the girl, now smirking teasingly.

"Mayu, you're the best! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, thank Melody, she introduced me to them in the first place"

"You're so lucky! I still can't believe you're friends with the best band in all the cosmos!"

"Calm down, Sel, geez, you can be such a fangirl sometimes!"

"Hey! You like 'em too! Oh, never mind, just give me the CD"

Mayu handed her friend the CD as another girl sat down on a cushion to her left.

"Jane!" exclaimed Selestia enthusiastically; the third sixteen-year-old offered a smile and an equally enthusiastic wave in return.

"Could you pllllllllllllllllllllease tell us the story of the dragons again…!" asked the fangirliest of the threesome (a.k.a Selestia).

"Sure!" replied Jane, smiling.

She took a deep breath before starting.

"The energy of nothingness, the strongest energy there is; the source of all misery in the cosmos… the only type of magic we don't understand. Long ago, that's all that was, and out of that misrable energy, the first beings were born, the spellrix dragons, one for each other type of magic. They lived in an empty world, they had _nothing. _The dragons didn't want to live in that kind of world, so using their mighty powers, sacrificed themselves and became the world we live in today, all the universes. But they aren't completely gone; their energy has been entrusted to certain magical beings, the spellrix guardians, using their respective spellrix stones to access that energy. But not all the guardians have been born yet, and the negative spellrix guardians are always ready to cause trouble using their negative spellrix stones made from the dragons' own negativity" she explained.

"And where do earthies come in again?" asked Mayu, she already knew but wanted to hear Jane explain it, she really is an incredible story teller.

Jane nodded her head and continued, "Millions of years ago a color vampire's spell messed up and created the first non-immortal beings, which later on became humans, destructive _creatures _that only know how to destroy, still, the guardians have to protect them too. So to learn that not _all_ humans are bad the guardians have to spend at least one year on an earth in any universe."

"It really sucks the guardians of the elements have to spend a year on _earth, _it makes it take longer for them to write new songs! And they're my fave band too!" wined Selestia.

The other two sweat dropped.

All of them liked the Spellrix Circle, but Selestia was definitely their biggest fan.

"So what are you talking about?" asked an emotionless voice from behind them.

The girls sighed in annoyance before turning around to face a forth girl; the number one student at hiding her presence, Cosmica.

She always showed up behind people like that, no one was even surprised anymore.

"The guardians of the elements" answered Mayu, offering a smile.

"What type of magical beings are they again?" asked Cosmica, she might be number one at casting spells, but when it comes to history she was completely clueless.

Selestia's eyes lit up.

"Color Pallet's the guardian of color, he's only nine years old, the only boy guardian yet and their band's guitarist, he's a color vamp. Kikina Wave, Kiki to her friends, is the guardian of ice, she's a star athlete and the band's drummer, she's an ice mermaid. Rapunzel Breeze, Rap to her friends, is the guardian of wind, she's an incredible dancer and the band's keytarist, she's a wind vamp. Fire Flame's the guardian of fire, she's Color's big sis, their mum's a color vamp who's last name's Pallet and their dad's a fire vamp who's last name's Flame so it works, she's also the band's singer, she's a fire vamp and definitely the coolest!" she explained, waving her hands around for emphasis.

Mayu and Jane sweat dropped once more, this time joined by Cosmica; Selestia's definitely a fangirl.

**SOMEWHERE ON EARTH**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" yelled Fire as she ran like a crazy person in the direction of the stadium.

Why? She was late.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIT!"

Fire might be the guardian of fire, and her IQ _is_ incredibly high, but she's an idiot when it comes to everyday things.

After a few minutes Fire made it to the spellrix circle's dressing room where she faced four angry faces, it's definitely gonna take her a while to get used to their human forms.

"I can't believe you're late! Do you _want _us to be disqualified?!" yelled Kiki, throwing her hands around in the air to show how angry she is.

"It's not _my _fault! Rap didn't wake me up!" protested Fire.

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" barked Rap.

Color watched the scene from the side lines, smirking.

_At least she's not blaming me… this time. _He thought.

Rain, Kiki's eighteen-year-old sister and the team's coach, sighed.

_Maybe I should've told them our match's a bit later on…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun! **

**Me: And yet another epic cliff hanger! *raves***

**Kai: How's this a cliff hanger?**

**Me: 'Cause I didn't tell them who the 'boy' is.**

**Kai: So you want the readers to tell you who they think the 'boy' is in a review?**

**Me: Yep! And the people that get it right will be thanked in the next chapter AND they can make an OC and I'll put it in the story!**

**Kai: So what you're saying is you want reviews and you're too lazy to make your own OCs.**

**Me: Basically. **

**Review **n.n (or I'll make you spend ten minutes alone in a room with Selestia…)


	3. more than human

**I'm updating this soon cuz I've had an epiphany! I like so called **_**'depressing'**_** songs.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own beyblade, Mayu, Jane, the cookie monster or any of the original characters (though I'd like to…), I only own my made up characters, laptop and eggbeater (which queen's borrowing).**

**Firstly, I'd like to thank queen for reviewing again, and secondly, GIMMI BACK MY EGGBEATER!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3:**_ more than human

Uni sighed as she slumped onto one of the purple cushions in the classroom.

"I _**HATE**_ those stupid lectures we get here every day!" she complained.

"Well, I'm sorry, but not everyone can be perfect little Mary-sues like you!" barked Uni's fanfiction loving best friend.

"Ok, geez, you don't have to get all touchy 'bout it, Vibelly. Besides, you'd know just as much as I do if you just listened to Jane's stories instead of obsessing over fanfiction…"

"Back off!"

"Whatever"

"Mary-sue!"

"Prixy!"

The two ten-year-olds huffed and looked away from each other.

These are Uni, Selestia's little sister, and Vibelly, Cosmica's little sister, they always argue like this.

It's surprising how different they are, but at the same time, so alike.

Uni knows the cold reality better than anyone, while Vibelly only knows the warmth of her dreams, but both of them are stubborn, bad-tempered, complete smart-asses and not-so-little bitches-in-the-making.

"So… can you tell me that story about the red and blue demons again…?" asked Vibelly while scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Uni did an anime fall.

"What?! Jane told us the story yesterday and you already forgot?!" she yelled after recovering.

Vibelly bowed her head in shame.

Uni sweat dropped but told the story anyway.

"Millions of years ago, the red and blue demons rebelled against the rest of the magic world, and no one was strong enough to stop them from taking over. Everyone and everything in our dimension was enslaved, until millennia later, the star angel, protector of all things, was born and grew up to be our savior. He imprisoned the red and blue demons in a fiery prison at the center of a small planet outside of our dimension, also known as earth. But rumor has it that they can break free by using the negative and normal elemental spellrix stones, and are sending the negative spellrix guardians to get them" Uni took a deep, well deserved breath… not that magical beings _need _air.

"And what about how the levels of spellrix work…?" Vibelly didn't dare to make eye contact with her exasperated best friend.

"The spellrix guardians are ranked and categorized by the element they represent, until now there are only five complete sets. The guardians of land, sky and water are the strongest, the star angel, a.k.a their little brother, would be next in strength if he was a guardian, then it's the guardians of life and death, then it's the guardians of light and darkness, then it's the guardians of the elements and then it's the guardians of emotion, weather, sound and belief, that's all we've got so far" Uni's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

**WITH THE SPELLRIX CIRCLE**

The spellrix circle took their seats in the stadium and waited for the first match to start.

"What do we do now?" asked Rap, glancing at her captain.

"There's nothing we _can _do, if we try anything they'd just kill every earthy here. Besides, if they wanted to cause trouble they would've done that by now, they're here to use the earthy teams for training." Answered Fire, eyes narrowing slightly.

Color seemed even tenser than the others; probably because the negative guardian of color was on her way to the bey dish.

"Alright everyone! Are you ready for some beyblading action?!" DJ jazzman's voice boomed from the speakers.

"I don't know about you brad but I'm completely stoked for this one!" announced AJ.

"No kidding, AJ! Now let's take a look at the competitors!" agreed Brad.

"On the left we've got F-dynasty, it's their second time here"

"Don't count negative S out yet! It might be their first time in the world championships, but all we know is that they represent a small island country somewhere in Asia!"

"Let's move on to the stats. Ok, so first we have Raul vs. Burst, Raul's a pretty balanced blader, but who knows how many tricks Burst has up her sleeve!"

**BURST'S P.O.V**

I was really near my breaking point, I don't mind the fact that no one's cheering for me, I couldn't care less about applause, it's Raul's idiotic smile that pisses me off, he's under estimating me. Big mistake.

I couldn't help smirking when I imagined crushing his bey; I'm gonna torture this guy 'till he's so shocked and devastated that all his tears are too scared to be cried! This is gonna be fun.

I loaded Paint Sage on to my launcher as I half listened to that clueless earthy, DJ jazzman, start the count down.

By the time I launched my bey I stopped listening, for an entire minute everything was quiet, I could finally hear myself think.

After I was sure Raul's devastation was as bad as it's gonna get, I nodded slightly, ordering my bey to slow down a bit so the naked human eye could see it.

I took a look at my surroundings before smirking, pleased with my work.

Paint Sage flew out of the bey dish and into my out stretched hand in one quick motion; it was just as satisfied as me.

I knew my team mates' reactions even without looking at them; Nova, my older sister and the negative guardian of fire, was smirking, Soullight, the negative guardian of wind, was laughing her ass off and Loonaros, the negative guardian of ice, didn't give a fuck.

I chuckled a bit at _Raul's_ reaction; he was on his knees, eyes wide with devastation, his destroyed bey in front of him, I made sure it was just about recognizable.

I had to wait a few more seconds before that sorry excuse for an announcer realized what just happened and declared me the winner.

After hearing him mumble the result of the match I turned around and walked back to my team, ignoring the lame jokes from AJ and Brad and the booing from the audience, it doesn't look like they like me. That's good 'cause _I _hate them.

**NOVA'S P.O.V**

I smirked at Burst when she reached us, that's my way of telling her I can and will do better.

She smirked back as she placed her right hand on my right shoulder.

"Tag, you're it" she said, a hint of anticipation in her voice.

I knew it; she only left the bey dish intact so she can watch me destroy it.

I nodded at her, my smirk growing, before walking to the bey dish.

My opponent looked really pissed, but her face didn't look half as funny as her brother's, I tilted my head to the side to get a better look at it.

It was pathetic; he was sitting on the bench holding what use to be his bey, crying, while his useless coach tried to comfort him.

I was enjoying the scene so much that by the time I realized I spaced out that earthy, what's her name? Julia! Already finished her trash talking and was ready to launch her bey, AJ and Brad finished the stats too, I wonder if they told everyone I'm the captain… doesn't matter.

I ignored the crowd's booing (for me) and cheering (for Julia) as I loaded my bey on to the launcher and waited for the count down.

"3-2-1, LET IT RIP" roared the crowd.

Hah! More like let it R.I.P! And by the way, the 'P' stands for pieces.

I placed both hands on my hips and grinned at the huge explosion Heat Red caused when I launched it proudly.

I was even happier when the dust cleared, I love seeing people's devastated expressions, I just wish I didn't have to hold back, I really feel like killing someone… at least I destroyed Julia's bey, too bad I had to leave the bit intact so it can be recognizable…

I recalled Heat Red from the bey dish- I mean creator, and waited for the official announcement, it took even longer for those idiots to realize what happened than when Burst won.

After a few boring minutes the booing and the announcement that I won came in and I made my way to my team mates.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Did that really just happen or do I need to get my eyes checked?!" demanded AJ in disbelief.

"I'm having a tough time understanding this myself, but from what I see, it looks like negative S just won!" confirmed Brad.

"Those guys are monsters!"

Burst huffed at that particular comment.

"Rude bastards" she grumbled.

"I know" agreed Nova.

The three female members of the team smirked (Loonaros doesn't give a fuck).

"They shouldn't insult monsters like that" snickered Soullight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Yay! More cliff hangers!**

**Kai: You still didn't say who the 'boy' is.**

**Me: I know, if I told people now it wouldn't be fair cuz I didn't give them a lot of time to answer and this chapter was more about negative S anyways.**

**Kai: Why do you hate F-dynasty?**

**Me: I don't hate them! Julia's one of my favorite characters! I just needed some non-plot related characters to face negative S!**

**Kai: Ok.**

**Me: Anyway… I still need to get my eggbeater back. *goes to look for queen***

**Review **n.n (or I'll use my eggbeater on you when I get it back…)


	4. we're different

**Hi everyone!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own beyblade, Mayu, Jane, Marina, Love, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop and eggbeater (which queen gave back so be very afraid).**

**I'd like to thank queen for the new OCs and review.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 4: **_we're different

The Golden Library. If you want to look something up than that's the best place to go, it even has stuff the Cosmos Wide Web (C.W.W) doesn't have.

Love came there so she can study for her bow license test; every cupid needs one before they're allowed to help people realize they love each other.

She sighed and leaned back on her chair.

"A magical being's body's made up of a core in the center of our chest, it generates our emotions, a brain inside our head, it's who we are, and magical energy everywhere else, the type depends on where in the body it is and what type of being we are, we're immortal" she mumbled sleepily before looking at the book, she smiled proudly when she saw she was right.

"Yes! I have it memorized!"

This is actually pretty basic stuff, she just wanted to make sure she won't mess it up on the test; the hard part's knowing the human body structure and where to aim the arrow.

Love nodded, telling the books to fly back to their shelf, and went to look for the protector of the library.

She found Marina scolding a few elves for almost knocking down one of the smaller book shelves.

"Hey, Mina!" called the pink eyed cupid.

Marina slightly winced at the nickname, but turned to face her friend anyway, knowing it's a lost cause.

"What?" she snapped.

"I studied really hard so can you pleassssssssssssssssse predict the future and tell me if I'm gonna pass…?"

"No"

"Why?!"

"Because then you might do something stupid and if the result's good change it"

"Mini"

**WITH FIRE**

"DAMN YOU, COKE MACHINE!" she yelled at the coin eater; no matter what she does or how many coins she gives it, the drinks just don't come out.

After about two minutes of wrestling the evil coke machine (who was winning), Fire was interrupted by a girl with golden eyes and black hair.

"You're doing it wrong" she informed, Fire winced at gold-eye's voice, it sounded more like a boy's voice, and she was even more flat-chested than Fire, not to mention she looked really familiar…

Fire watched curiously as the 'girl' elbowed the machine, and seconds later, a can of coke tumbled out of the hole at the bottom (I don't know what it's called 'n_n).

"Whoa…" gasped Fire, staring at the can the girl was now holding.

"I had a hard time with this machine in the beginning too, you just have to get the hang of it, I guess" smiled gold-eye.

"So it's not your first time here?"

"No, I've been to world championships a few times"

"You must be a really devoted fan…"

"I'm not a fan, I'm competing"

"Cool! Me too!"

"I thought you might be, you don't look like the spectator type"

"I feel like I've seen you before… Wait, pause and rewind, you're that girl from before!"

"You forgot? And didn't I tell you I'm a guy?"

"Well… em… this is awkward…"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So… what's your name, what's your team?"

"I'm Fire Flame of the spellrix circle!"

"I'm Ray Kon of the white tigers"

Fire tensed at the name, then turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?! What about your coke?!" asked Ray, surprised.

Fire stopped a few meters away from him and turned her head, looking at him with a mixture of hate and disgust filling her glare.

Her gaze was colder than ice; just knowing he exists made her sick to her stomach.

"Away from _you_. And you can keep the coke, no way in hell I'll drink something _you _touched" she said, her voice even colder than her glare, if that's even possible.

Without saying another word, the redhead turned around and left, leaving a confused Ray to figure out what just happened.

Five minutes later, Fire arrived at the bleachers, looking pissed.

"What happened to you?" asked Kiki.

"I met the _'oh-so-great'_ Ray Kon" answered Fire, sitting down between Rap and Kiki.

"Oh"

"Alright everyone, time for the Barthes Battalion vs. the spellrix circle match!" announced DJ jazzman.

"So what do you think about this match Brad?" asked AJ.

"I dunno, AJ, but if the spellrix circle's as strong as negative S then I'm glad I'm not in Barthes Battalion's shoes!" answered Brad.

"I hope they don't destroy the bey dish again, we're running out of spares!"

Rap took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck" she smiled before turning to face the bey dish.

"You don't need it!" called Fire when Rap was standing at her place in front of the bey dish.

**RAP'S P.O.V**

My opponent seemed nice, I think Mr. Brad said her name's Matilda when he said her stats, I wasn't really listening 'cause I wanted to make sure I was in full control of my energy, I really don't want any leaking into my bey, I don't want to destroy Matilda's bey.

I loaded my bey onto my launcher and waited for the count down.

"Good luck!" I beamed, I hope her and me can be friends.

"G-good luck to you too…!" she seemed a bit surprised, but in a good way.

I think the crowd likes us, they were cheering, I'm glad they're not mad.

I closed my eyes so I can concentrate, I always do that.

"3-2-1, LET IT RIP!" roared the crowd.

It was over by the time I opened my eyes.

I nodded for Wind Princess to slow down enough for the humans to see it before scanning the area.

I was relieved to see Matilda picking up her mildly damaged bey from the floor, she didn't look devastated either, just surprised.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"Thank you very, very much for battling me" I bowed my head in respect then turned around and ran over to my team mates.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"You rock Rap, even the crowd loves you!" stated Kiki.

"Good job" smiled Rain.

"One word. EPIC." said Fire.

"Yeah!" agreed Color.

"I-I j-just did my b-best" stuttered the wind vamp, her face turning a bright shade of pink.

"And now it's my turn to do my best!" decided Fire, and when Fire decides on something NOTHING can make her change her mind.

The others grinned at the hyperactive redhead as she ran to her place in front of the bey dish.

"You look pretty confident" stated Miguel, smiling at her.

"That's 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass" answered Fire, loading her bey onto her launcher.

"Don't count on it"

"You're pretty stupid if you think you can beat me and you know what they say about stupidity…"

"No, I don't"

"Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed (thanks for telling me about this saying, queen! :-D)."

That last sentence made pretty much everyone in the stadium laugh their ass off; Fire might be a bitch, but she's a funny bitch.

After the laughter died down AJ and Brad did the stats.

"Miguel's a stamina type blader, which makes him the complete opposite of Fire, all we know about her strategy's that she likes to hit hard and all her qualifier matches ended in one blow! This'll be interesting… what do you think brad?" asked AJ.

"I don't know, AJ, but I have to say, the spellrix circle's an impressive team, and who knows, they might just be the next bladebreakers!" laughed Brad.

Fire tensed at that comment, her arms falling to her sides as she turned to face the crowd, her energy circulating beneath her skin faster and faster with every second, her body trembling with rage.

"Don't even think about comparing us to _them_! We're nothing like those idiots! Ray, Kai and Max betrayed their friends and everything beyblade stands for, everything beyblade _is_, and Tyson actually forgave them! And they don't even see they did something wrong! _We_ are nothing like them; we'll NEVER hurt each other like that! We'll NEVER insult beyblade the way they have! My goal in this's to beat them and the teams that actually accepted them so bad they won't be able to insult beyblade any more than they already have!" screamed Fire, clutching her fists, her team mates nodding in agreement from the bleachers.

Everything was quiet for a moment; everyone was shocked by what Fire said, but…

One by one the audience started chanting her name, cheering for her, louder and louder and louder.

… they believed in her.

The corners of Fire's mouth curved into a huge smile, she could feel the spellrix stone in her pocket pulsing, feeding off the positive energy and making more.

She turned to face Miguel, grinning.

"Don't hold back, or you'll regret it" she ordered teasingly, getting into position to launch.

Miguel grinned in return.

"3-2-1, LET IT RIP!" yelled the crowd.

The match ended like Rap and Matilda's and when it was over, Fire, being Fire, ran over to Miguel and demanded, not asked, they shake hands, which they did.

"Now _that's _some good sportsmanship" stated Brad.

"It sure is, Brad, is sure is" agreed AJ.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE STANDS**

"Fire might be a total pain in the ass, but she can sure liven up a crowd!" laughed Soullight.

"It's just like earthies to turn on their favorites as soon as someone more fun comes along" stated Burst.

"Now, now, Burst, don't be too hard on them, we don't waist our time with petty things like loyalty either"

"I know, I was just making a statement"

"I know, I just wanted to be a bitch"

Nova watched her sister and best 'friend' argue in amusement while Loonaros didn't give a fuck.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE STANDS**

"How dare she?! Don't listen to her, Ray, she doesn't know what she's talking about!" fumed Mariah.

Lee, Gary and Kevin watched her, terrified.

It didn't look like Ray was listening; he was staring at Fire thoughtfully.

_She's… weird. _he thought, and even though his pride won't let him admit it to himself, it scared him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: More cliff hangers!**

**Kai: And now everyone knows you hate me, Ray and Max for leaving the team.**

**Me: And I have my eggbeater back.**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: …**

**Kai: …**

**Me: You should run.**

**Kai: I know.**

**Review **n.n (you probably know by now you should run if you don't…)


	5. first impressions

**Hi. ._.**

_**Declaimer:**_** I don't own beyblade, Mayu, Jane, Marina, Love, Rainee, the cookie monster or any of the original characters, I only own my made up characters, laptop, addiction to anime music (which I'm listening to right now) and eggbeater.**

**Thank you:**

**Queen of beyblade (for the review)**

**Eightbooksand60cats (for the review and OC)**

**Something Smells like Salmon (for the review)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 5: **_first impressions

"Aw…" mumbled Rainee, she hated falling flat on her face, a habit she picked up from her old friend Fire.

She got up and glared at the creature she was chasing.

"Miaw~" it purred smugly, magic cats are way worse than human cats; they have wings.

True, Rainee had wings too, and true, she could fly much faster, but she's clumsy and cats are graceful.

You'd think she'd be better at handling cats with her being part cat type animal fairy; animal fairies usually behave like the animal type they are. It probably has something to do with her being part rain type weather fairy.

Rainee has a small pet shop in Sunshine City, she works there after school.

Sunshine City's one of the biggest settlements in the magic world, and although it was originally founded by light fairies, there are almost all of the different types of fairies living here. Other magical beings live here too but not as many, the landscape just works better for fairies to work with.

Rainee's shop, Furry/Scaly/Spiky/Smooth Friends, is the most popular animal shop around, but although her animals are defiantly well treated and happy, Rainee had to admit some of the shops publicity was thanks to her best friend, Sparky, who drags random people over when she's got nothing better to do and uses the shop as a topic for conversation when she runs out of things to say.

"I am officially pooped!" declared Sparky as she walked in and sat down on the floor next to Rainee.

"More guardian work?" asked Rainee, getting in to a cross legged position on the floor (she was still flat on the ground when Sparky walked in).

"No, this time it's school"

"You have full responsibility of the weather, and _school_ makes you tired?"

"Don't question my logic"

"What logic?"

"Point taken"

"Feel like helpin' out around the shop?"

"Sure, why not"

The fairy and electricity vamp stood up, dusted themselves off and began chasing the cat.

I should probably explain how magical beings use currency, right?

Hmmm… how should I put this…?

Well, they kinda don't use it. Magical beings are above that sort of thing.

In the magic world, everyone helps everyone and does what they love. They don't have pollution either, everything works on magical energy.

**SOMEWHERE ON EARTH**

"How long does it take for one person to barf?!" demanded Color.

"Dunno, it's my first time seeing it happen" replied Kiki, somewhat fascinated by the situation.

"Well, now we know what happens when Fire goes on an airplane…" Rap sweat dropped.

The team just got to America for the next round of the tournament and the first thing Fire did was find a trash can. The second thing she did – and is still doing – was barf.

"How the hell can earthies use these damn flying thingies?" asked Fire when she was done.

Her team mates just shrugged.

It was their first time on an airplane; magical beings had better ways of traveling. Hell, most of them could fly on their own.

**WITH NEGATIVE S (still in at the airport)**

"Damn machine, we could've got here way faster on our own! That slow ass thingy wasn't even at the speed of light!" growled Nova.

"You know earthies are technologically backwards so shut the fuck up, you're annoying" scolded Burst, getting angry.

Nova was about to say something nasty in return but was interrupted by Soullight.

"Look! Aren't those the goody-goody guardians?" she was pointing at a group of people at the exit of the airport.

"Yeah…" Nova trailed off, "But who're the other guys they're with? I can tell from their presence that they're earthies but that's all"

"I think they're Russian" stated Burst.

Loonaros made the effort of turning his cold gaze in the group's direction.

"They're not worth paying attention to, they're just like the other earthies; too weak and ignorant to make a difference" he informed, turning away and leaving.

"He's probably right" sighed Nova before her and the other two team members followed.

**WITH THE SPELLRIX CIRCLE 5 MINUTES AGO**

"Come on! I wanna get outa here!" declared Fire, turning her head… while running.

She was almost out of the building when she did so… and then collided with something, sending them both to the ground.

"Aw…" she groaned, rubbing her now sore butt before getting up and dusting herself off.

Her team mates (minus Rain who went to the bathroom) caught up to her and saw the poor 'object' sitting on the floor, looking pissed.

Rap's eyes widened when she realized what happened (which was pretty soon since she knows Fire).

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did you fall on your head or your butt?" she asked nervously, sitting on her knees next to the 'object', moving its head in various directions to see if it was bleeding anywhere; earthies are really fragile, you know.

"I'm fine" it growled, pushing Rap away and standing up.

Just then, a few other people walked up to them; a red head, a huge person, a short dude with a big nose, and some other guy I don't find interesting.

"What happened?" asked the red head, staring at Fire intensely.

"Well… uh… I kinda tackled Mr. Emo-Man by mistake" answered the fire vamp, and to the spellrix circle's surprise, the other dudes laughed/chuckled in a sinister sort of way that would've probably made me pee my pants.

"'Mr. Emo-Man' is a fitting name for you, don't you think, Kai?" stated the guy I don't care about when the laughter died down.

"Hey! You're that Russian team, the blitzkrieg boys!" realized Kiki.

"Took you long enough to realize, spellrix circle" said Kai in a mocking way.

Fire's face turned bright red with anger, she hated Kai even before he ditched the bladebrakers and she definitely wasn't gonna let him get away with making fun of her friend.

She placed both hands on her hips and glared at the emo.

"Who lit the fuse to your tampon?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun dun dun!**

**Me: Cliff hangerzorz! **

**Kai: Grammar speak? Really?**

**Me: You haz problem?**

**Kai: I hate you.**

**Me: Meh.**

**Kai: You enjoyed letting Fire tackle me, didn't you?**

**Me: Yep!**

**review **n.n (or _Nova_ will tackle you…)


	6. surprises

**Me: I changed the format of the intro! :D**

**Kai: Just great, more time I have to waste around you.**

**Me: O^O**

**Kai: … go die.**

**Me: NEVAAAAAAAR!**

**Kai: I give up.**

**Me: And I only own my OCs.**

**Kai: Thank god…**

**Me: O^O**

**Kai: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh, yeah! I'd like to thank Eightbooksand60cats and queen of beyblade.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 6: **_surprises

Static walked into his girlfriend's shop.

"Hey, Ra- Dafuq?" was his reaction when he saw his best friend/girlfriend's brother/sister's boyfriend stuck on the ceiling.

It wasn't unusual for him to do crazy things. In fact, they usually did it together.

… But that didn't stop them from being surprised every time it got them into trouble.

"Rainee and Sparky wanted me to watch the store while they go check something at the golden library but I said no so they got the spiders to stick me up here with magic proof web" explained Rane, anime tears running down his face.

Static sighed as he zapped the web with an electricity spell, but didn't tease his friend about it; those girls were tricky little bitches and those magic spiders were really annoying with that ability of their's. Wasn't having web that numbed the magic energy in your body waaaaaaaay too op? Sure the worst it could do to a magical being was paralyze him/her/it, but that was because they have so much magic energy; humans and most beings from earth would die instantly if the tiny amount of spellrix they have in them was to shut down, even temporarily.

They really _are_ fragile, aren't they?

"Honestly, I have no idea what you see in my sister; Rainee's a serious pain in the ass to deal with" wined Rane when he was down.

"The same thing you see in Sparky" retorted Static. "Besides, isn't liking me at least a little better than that brother-complex Rainee use to have?"

"You _do_ remember we were three at the time, right? Besides it was only 'cause I'm her identical twin brother and she's a narcissist"

"Meh"

"Easy for you to say; _you_ didn't have to deal with her"

"You're right. _I_ had to deal with the guardian of the weather, AKA my annoying little sister by a year"

**WITH THE SPELLRIX CIRCLE**

The blitzkrieg boys didn't laugh this time; they just looked confused and a little… curious.

"… What's a tampon?" asked Tala.

Now it was Fire and Kiki's turn to laugh. … And Color and Rap's turn to facepalm at the earthies' innocence.

"So you're telling me, you're a _fucking_ teenaged sports star who's _never_ heard of tampons?" questioned Color, eyebrow twitching; it was hard ignoring his sister's ROFLing, but he was more irritated by the fact that he probably knew more than this entire team of _teenage_ boys put together. He's 9 for darkness' sake!

Then again he _is _Fire Flame's brother.

"Yeah… what's fuck?" asked Ian.

By now Fire managed to regain her composer and was standing instead of rolling around on the floor and decided to answer.

"A tampon's what us girls shove up our ass when we start pissing blood. Fuck's how babies are made. It's also commonly known as sex. It involves (the rest of this sentence has been removed due to MA rated stuff that would probably scar you for life and get this fic removed)" she explained.

The Russian boys stared at Fire, disturbed beyond imagination.

What the hell's wrong with that girl? Everything.

"Fire…" murmured Rap, shaking her head. It's true they had it coming, but she didn't have to put it that way.

"Hey! What're you guys doing?" the spellrix circle froze at the sound of Rain's voice. She's a lot scarier than she looks, you know.

"Hey, sis…" greeted Kiki nervously, ready to piss herself.

Rain's cheerful expression hardened when she spotted the other team.

Betrayal and its acceptance were two things she'd only forgive under strict circumstances.

"We're leaving. Now." She informed, royally pissed, before leading the way out of the building.

Kiki and Color followed first, being the most afraid of older siblings, then Fire, who was muttering a string of curses; she wanted to disturb the blitzkrieg boys some more, and finally Rap, who flashed Kai a look he'd never got before. She was pitting him.

_Him_, Kai Hiwatari, the second strongest blader here (well, second strongest earthy blader here, anyway).

He expected anger or hate, but not _pity_.

It only lasted a second, but he managed to get a pretty good look.

_What's wrong with them… are they even human…?_ Wondered Mr. Emo-Man.

Meanwhile, Tala was being OOC.

Yes, Tala, who's smirk only could singlehandedly kill a puppy, was smitten.

By who? The crazy red-head with the attitude who hates his gut.

Yep, apparently, he's interested in girls with a back bone.

Who would've thought?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Me: :D**

**Kai: I hate you.**

**Me: Yes, you've made that perfectly clear.**

**Kai: So how are you gonna try to get reviews this time?**

**Me: Anyone who reviews gets a virtual hug from any character or OC they want! Just tell me who you want and I'll make it happen! 8D**

**Kai: Ok… I **_**really**_** hate you.**

**Me: Say it. O^O**

**Kai: Fine… review.**

**Me: Or no hug for you! O^O**


	7. confrantation

**Me: c8**

**Kai: '-_-**

**Me: Thank you to my internet buddies. n.n**

**Fire: Maya owns nothing in this fic other than her own OCs! She's not smart enough to own anything else!**

**Me: Hey! I own the plot! D:{**

**Fire: Your point?**

**Me: … You win this round…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 7:**_ confrontation

"I found it" informed Rainee, motioning for Sparky to come to her side of the table for a better view of the (way too thick and dusty) old book.

"Alright…" mumbled the guardian of the weather.

"We wouldn't've had to waste an hour looking through these old books if you just remembered this stuff…"

"Hey! I didn't think I had to know anything about any negative guardians other than the negative guardian of the weather!"

"Sparky, this's a library. We're supposed to be quiet"

"Damn you…"

And now for the explanation:

Sparky forgot what type of magical beings the negative guardians of the elements were so her and Rainee went to the golden library to look it up.

And before you ask, Nova's a fire devil, Burst's a color devil, Soullight's a wind spirit and Loonaros is an ice wizard.

Now I guess I have to explain about Nova and Burst being sisters and different species, right?

Nova and Burst are only half-sisters.

You know Persephone from Greek mythology? Well, there's some truth behind that.

Persephone was a human female who was taken by the leader of the red and blue demons and granted semi-immortality so she could bear him a child. That child was Nova.

But three years after Nova was born Persephone met a color devil, fell in love with him and had Burst.

Both Persephone and the color devil were killed for it but Burst stayed alive because the red and blue demons found out she's the negative guardian of color.

How the red and blue demons could kill a full-fledged magical being was a mystery.

**WITH NEGATIVE S**

The four negative guardians were on their way to the bleachers after their last match and let's just say they mopped the floor with their opponents.

"Damn, those saint shields are lame!" laughed Soullight.

"Figures a bunch of earthies would go around calling themselves saints" stated Burst, still mildly annoyed with the stupidity of their opponents' words.

"Yeah! I bet they weren't expecting us to laugh when they said they're gonna make us pay for 'disrespecting beyblade'!"

"I don't see how beating the crap out of your opponent's disrespect. If anything it's these earthies who're being disrespectful" agreed Nova. "Besides, we're only here for energy control practice; beys are so small it's hard to pack magical energy into them" she turned to Loonaros. "Mr. Ice-queen over here's the only one not having fun. If I knew he'd waste such a great chance to make fun of someone I would've gone up against that gorilla guy myself!"

"I'm not a girl" informed Loonaros, sounding mildly pissed.

Nova was one of the few people in the world with the ability to stir up his emotions. She just knew all the right buttons to push with him.

It probably has something to do with her shamelessness and her uncanny ability to piss people off. She's like Fire in that way; both of them would pull down your pants in public and call the world over to see if you pissed them off.

"Save the flirting for later! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" called Soullight from ten meters away; almost at the end of the corridor. Her and Burst moved ahead while Nova and Loonaros were talking.

"We were NOT flirting" protested the ice and fire negative guardians.

"Sure you weren't~"

"Soullight!"

"Calm your tits, geez. There's no need to yell in unison"

I think you can guess where this's going, so let's look at Burst- wait, where'd she go?!

Oh, right… Burst decided to ignore her team mates and is already outside…

**BURST'S P.O.V**

I was standing by the door, waiting for the three idiots when another team approached me.

"Just great… I knew I smelled a rat…" I murmured, just loud enough for them to here.

"Why you little…" growled the big guy, grabbing me by my shirt's collar.

"Stop it, Rick!" commanded the blond kid; he looked like a kicked puppy. It made me wanna give him a reason for that look and kick him.

"You should listen to him; for your own good" I smirked. None of them liked it.

Without another word I placed my hand on the Rick guy's forearm and lightly squeezed; the pain made him let go and take a few steps back, holding his forearm with his other hand.

Earthies make me sick.

They act tough and terrorize anyone weaker than them, but run away with their tail between their legs when someone shows resistance. It's pathetic.

They have everything handed to them on a silver platter and they still want more.

Nova, Loonaros, Soullight and I suffered so much, and now they call us names and disrespect us just for trying to claw our way out of this living nightmare we call our lives.

Sure the goody-goody guardians piss me off, but I don't hate them. In fact, they show us more respect than anyone ever has before.

We're the same, both fighting for what we want, neither of us making excuses.

We might be negative, but we're still magical beings, and just like all magical beings, we don't believe in excuses like 'good' or 'evil', 'right' or 'wrong', 'justice'.

Once the red and blue demons take over, they'll let us have earth. We'll finally be free… _I'll_ finally be free…

We just stood there for a few minutes, me and kicked-puppy-boy staring each other down while his 'friends' watched.

Yeah right… humans can't comprehend things like friendship and love… but I guess it's not that different from me. After all, I lost the ability to love a long time ago…

The all starz. A team consisting of Max, a.k.a kicked-puppy-boy, Rick, Emily, Michel and two other guys I couldn't care less about.

All of them were standing in front of me.

"Burst… the way you and your team beyblade… it's wrong" said Max. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh? Is it?" I mocked. He isn't worth taking seriously.

"Yes"

"And abandoning your team to win some damn tournament isn't?"

"I didn't abandon them!"

"Than what is it? What do you call stabbing someone in the back and running off with someone who better suits your needs?"

"Shut up!"

"We're not all that different, well except for how I'd literally stab someone in the back and you'd be too scared to" I don't really think we're alike, saying we are's like insulting myself, but I know it pisses him off.

"Shut up!"

He threw a punch at me. I could've dodged, but I knew if I let him hit me, the truth would hit him.

I rubbed my perfectly fine cheek and smiled at him as the realization of what a horrible person he is struck him.

I would've loved to stay and watch him crumble away, but fortunately for him, the three idiots came out and I had to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Me: I love my authoress powers~**

**Burst: … I like this chapter.**

**Color: Figures…**

**Fire: Dramatic chapter is dramatic. 3:**

**Me: Muahaha. C8**

**Kiki: We meet BBA revolution next chapter, right?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Fire: O^O**

**Me: O^O**

**Rap: … review?**

**Me: Or I'll send Burst to kill you in your sleep. … Unless you're one of my internet buddies. O^O**

**Rap: 'n_n**

**Me: O^O**

**Fire: O^O**

**Me: And tell us what you think of the negative guardians! :D **


End file.
